Leben um zu sterben
by ShadeRiddle
Summary: Harry wird von den Dursleys aus dem Haus geworfen und die werden später tot aufgefunden. SS/HP Slash Achtung: S/M
1. Chapter 1

Hey ihr Süßen

Kapitel 1

Rote Augen wanderten über die Menschenmenge und überprüften die anwesenden Leute, die alle in schwarzen Kapuzenumhängen eingehüllt waren und eine Maske in Form eines Totenkopfes trugen. Alle waren auf die Knie gegangen und hatten den Kopf unterwürfig gesenkt und keiner wagte auch nur einen Ton zu sprechen. Der Mann mit den roten Augen nickte zufrieden und wandte sich an seine drei treuesten Anhänger. Er wirkte müde, sehr müde. Nur da er seine Schlangenmaske trug, konnte man das junge, aber doch erschöpfte Gesicht darunter nicht erkennen. Trotz eines Alters von über 70 Jahren war er durch ein aufwändiges Ritual wieder verjüngt worden. Nun schien aber alles zu spät zu sein, denn Lord Voldemorts Kräfte schienen immer mehr nachzugeben, umso schlechter es einem gewissen Jungen ging, mit dem er über eine bestimmte Fluchnarbe verbunden war.

Voldemort musterte die drei Männer vor ihm, denen er alles anvertrauen konnte, ohne das Gefahr drohte, dass diese ihn verrieten. „Severus, Lucius, Liam…", sprach der dunkle Lord die drei so leise an, dass der Rest der Todesser, die in dem großen Saal versammelt waren, nichts davon mitbekamen, „habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?" „Ja, My Lord.", sprach Liam Johnson, Toms Verlobter, der bewusst vor den anderen niedrig stehenden Todessern den dunklen Lord nur mit ‚My Lord' und nicht nach seinem Namen ansprach, „Wir…", damit nickte Liam auch zu Severus und Lucius, „haben herausgefunden, dass es Harry Potter bei seinen Verwandten überhaupt nicht gut geht. Sie lassen ihn zwar größten Teils in Ruhe, doch hat der Junge dort keinen menschlichen Kontakt und lebt von weniger als ein Glas Wasser und einer Scheibe Brot am Tag. Darum ist er krank geworden und seine Magie verlässt ihn immer mehr. Wir vermuten, dass Dumbledore dort seine Finger im Spiel hat."

Tom Riddle nickte, genau das vermutete er auch, denn der alte Sack hatte Potters Vertrauen schon längst gewonnen und nutzte den Jungen von oben bis unten aus, um ihn eines Tages wie eine willige Puppe gegen ihn, also Tom, im Krieg einzusetzen. Der Alte machte den Jungen immer kaputter und nahm ihm somit den Sinn des Lebens, dass es dem Jungen letztendlich egal war, ob er im Krieg zum Mörder oder Ermordeten wurde. Außerdem hatte Dumbledore dem Schüler Jahrelang Lügen über Voldemort erzählt, die ja teilweise nicht einmal stimmten. Da er auch viel mit seinem Verlobten Liam darüber geredet hatte und da eben dieser ihn mehrere Male darum gebeten hatte, hatte Tom mit Lucius, Severus und Liam den Plan entwickelt, Harry aus diesem Leben voller Lügen rauszuholen, doch es konnte sehr schwer werden, das Vertrauen des Jungen zu gewinnen, wenn man daran dachte, was alles zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Daher war ihr Plan, dass Harry ganz normal nach Hogwarts gehen konnte und da Severus auch dort war, dieser sich darum kümmern konnte, das Vertrauen des Gryffindors zu gewinnen. Und wenn alles klappte, hatte bald auch ein weiterer Todesser, von dem niemand wusste, dass dieser ein Todesser war, die Stelle des Verteidigungslehrers und da Harry Potter diesen noch nicht kannte, konnte der schneller das Vertrauen des Jungen gewinnen, als Severus, da der Schüler den Zaubertränkemeister ja bekanntlich hasste.

„Gut, habt ihr etwas wegen der Verbindung herausgefunden?", fragte Tom dann nach. „Ja, My Lord.", antwortete Lucius, „Ein Ritual, dass Liam durchführen wird, kann die Verbindung aufheben, Severus kann die Aufbautränke für Sie und den Jungen brauen und ich werde ihn noch bis zum ersten September beobachten, solange er noch bei seinen Verwandten ist." Wieder nickte der Mann mit der Schlangenmaske und wandte sich an die restlichen Todesser. Er war sich sicher, dass keiner der Männer und Frauen das Gespräch der Drei mitbekommen hatte, denn Vorsorglich hatte der dunkle Lord auch einen Stillezauber um ihn, Liam, Severus und Lucius gelegt. „Steht auf.", befahl er seinen Todessern nun und binnen Sekunden standen alle auf den Beinen, denn niemand wollte als letzter hochkommen und womöglich einen schlechten Eindruck beim Dunklen Lord hinterlassen.

„Nun, da jetzt auch die letzten von euch wieder aus Askaban frei sind, gibt es für die nächste Zeit keine größeren Aufträge. Wurmschwanz und Bellatrix sind losgeschickt, um den Alten auszuspionieren.", bei dieser Todesserversammlung, die er hielt, hatte Tom extra darauf geachtet, keinen Verräter, welchen Dumbledore als Spion zu ihm geschickt hatte, zu dieser Versammlung zu rufen, denn die sollten nicht erfahren, dass er erst einmal wollte, dass seine Todesser sich zurückzogen und sich erstmal versteckten, denn sonst hätten diese es gleich wieder an Dumbledore weitergegeben. Eine Weile erklärte er seinen Todessern noch, dass er momentan keine große Aufmerksamkeit machen wollte, da die Auroren auch langsam dahinter kamen, wo er sich eventuell aufhalten konnte und es wurde gefährlich, wenn diese erfuhren, dass er nicht weit weg von London sein Manor hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später sagte Voldemort dann zu seinen Anhängern: „Das wäre alles für heute, ihr könnt gehen." Die vielen Männer und Frauen verbeugten sich noch mal vor ihm und verschwanden in schwarzen Wolken, denn in diese Manor konnte man weder apparieren noch disapparieren, nur mit der Kraft des dunklen Mals konnte man ein- und auskommen. Bald war der Saal bis auf vier Menschen leer. Lucius nahm jetzt als erster seine Maske ab und die Kapuze runter. „Wäre noch was Tom? Sonst würde ich gerne gehen, da ich Narzissa und Draco versprochen habe, zum Abendessen da zu sein." „Schon gut, Lucius, du kannst gehen.", sagte der dunkle Lord zu dem Blonden guckend und setzte sich auf seinen Sessel. Mit einer Handbewegung fiel die Schlangenmaske und stattdessen erschien nun das Gesicht eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes Mitte dreißig und die roten Augen wechselten in ein tiefes, wenn auch erschöpftes Blau.

Severus, der auch bereits seine Maske abgenommen hatte, trat zu seinem Lord und gab ihm eine kleine Phiole. „Hier, der Trank ist stark, dass du uns hier nicht zusammenklappst, solange es Potter nicht besser geht." „Danke, Sev.", Tom lächelte und trank den rötlichen Inhalt der Phiole mit einem Zug aus. „Ah, das tut gut.", murmelte er, denn sofort setzte die Wirkung ein. „Gut.", Severus nahm ihm die Phiole ab und sah kurz zu Liam, bevor er meinte: „Ich ziehe mich dann auch zurück in mein Zimmer, euch eine gute Nacht." Damit verließ der Zaubertränkemeister den Raum und ging in seine Privaträume, denn er wohnte ebenfalls im Riddle Manor. Als der Schwarzhaarige weg war, seufzte Liam und nahm endlich seine Maske und Kapuze ab. Ein junger Mann, ende Zwanzig kam zum Vorschein.

Er hatte braunes Haar und einige kurze Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Mit 1,64 Metern war er nicht besonders groß, wenn man bedachte, dass sein Verlobter Tom gut 21 Zentimeter größer als er war. Seine dunklen, braunen Augen fixierten eben diesen schwarzhaarigen Mann prüfend. „Geht es dir wirklich besser, Tom?", fragte er und setzte sich neben den Mann auf das Bett. Der Ältere lehnte seinen Kopf an Liam, der einen Arm um ihn legte und seufzte tief. „Ja, geht so. Der Trank ist relativ wirkungsvoll. Mir geht's nur beschissen, wenn die Wirkung wieder nachlässt. Umso mehr Po- Harrys Magie nachlässt, umso schwächer fühle ich mich. Ich bin froh, wenn die Verbindung zwischen uns endlich getrennt ist." „Ja schon, aber es geht dir doch nicht nur um die Verbindung die getrennt werden muss.", sagte Liam ernst, „dass es Harry gut geht ist auch wichtig."

„Ja, ich weiß.", nuschelte Tom und gab dem Kleineren einen Kuss, „wir kümmern uns schon um ihn. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass er mir je verzeihen wird, dass ich ihn des Öfteren umbringen wollte und auch seine Mum und diesen Potter umgebracht habe. Aber James Potter stand einfach zu treu zu diesem Alten." Liam seufzte nur und dachte an Harry und damals. Es war nur ein einziges Mal gewesen an ihrem Schulabschluss, mit einer seiner guten Freundin, doch es wurde nicht mehr, denn er war damals schon homosexuell gewesen. Er hatte einmal mit Lily Evans geschlafen und vier Wochen später hieß es, dass das Mädchen schwanger war. Bis vor drei Wochen wusste Liam noch nicht, ob James Potter oder er der Vater dieses vor sechzehn Jahren im Julie geborenen Jungen war, doch dann hatte er einen alten Brief von Lily Evans wieder gefunden, welchen er nie geöffnet hatte und in dem stand, dass Harry Potter eigentlich kein Potter war, sondern sein, Liams Sohn. Als er das Tom gesagt hatte, war der erst einmal total geschockt gewesen, doch dann verstand er Liam, dass der nicht mehr wollte, dass Tom den Jungen aus dem Weg schaffen wollte, da der zu stark auf Dumbledores Seite stand, doch nun hatten sie einen anderen Plan, in dem sie den Jungen auf ihre Seite holen wollten, indem sie sein Vertrauen gewannen.

Nicht weit weg von dem Ort, in dem Voldemort sein Manor hatte, lag Little Whinging. In einem der vielen hässlichen Reihenhäusern lag ein schwarzhaariger Junge in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Bett. Er fühlte sich elend und schwach, war abgemagert und blass. Harry hustete leicht und starrte die Decke an. Eigentlich kaum eine Woche, nachdem die Sommerferien angefangen hatten, ging es ihm so schlecht. Nein eigentlich, seit Sirius Tot war, ging es ihm so schlecht. Seitdem hatte er sein Essen verweigert und nur noch selten was getrunken. Oft saß er nachts im zugigen Nordturm mit nicht mehr bekleidet als mit seinem Schlafshirt und einer Hose, sodass es kein Wunder war, dass er irgendwann eine starke Erkältung bekam, welche heute noch nicht besser war. Natürlich bekam er auch hier bei den Dursleys nur wenig zu Essen.

In den ersten zwei Ferienwochen, wo er eh schon ziemlich krank war, musste er viel arbeiten, was hieß, er musste Essen kochen, den Garten bei der anstrengenden Hitze machen, Wäsche waschen und diverse andere Sachen. Da war es hinterher kein Wunder gewesen, dass er vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen war. Nachdem er wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte er nur einen Anschiss von seinem Onkel bekommen und wurde gleich wieder zur Arbeit getrieben. Harry ging es schon am Nachmittag so schlecht, dass er sich im Flur übergab und gleich wieder zusammengeklappt war. Seitdem hatte Onkel Vernon ihn in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt und durch das bisschen, was Harry zu Essen und Trinken bekam, half das nicht gerade seiner Gesundheit. Langsam merkte der Gryffindor, wie die Magie immer mehr seinen Körper verließ. Er hatte sich an seine Hausaufgaben versucht, doch er hatte nicht einmal einen einfachen Aufrufzauber hinbekommen, sodass er letztendlich nur die theoretischen Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte.

Harry legte sich auf die Seite und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es war sonnig draußen und durch das offene, aber vergitterte Fenster kam warme, aber auch angenehme Luft in das sonst so stickige kleine Zimmer. Er lauschte dem entspannenden Vogelgezwitscher und ab und zu hörte er auch ein paar Autos die Straße entlangfahren. Der Schüler seufzte tief. Da sein Wecker kaputt war, konnte er nur erraten, dass es jetzt etwa Nachmittag war und wenn er richtig mitgezählt hatte, dann war heute der 31. Julie, also sein sechzehnter Geburtstag. „Na Happy Birthday.", murmelte er deprimiert und schloss die Augen. Kurz nach der ganzen Sache im Mysterium und Sirius Tod ging alles drunter und drüber. Seit dieser Prophezeiung hatte sich Harrys Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Ihm war klar, dass er wohl nur geboren wurde, um ermordet zu werden oder zum Mörder zu werden. Was war das schon für ein Leben? Er hatte alles verloren, was ihm wichtig war. Schon sehr früh seine Eltern und kaum, dass er in Sirius einen neuen Vaterersatz gefunden hatte, wurde auch der durch einen von Voldemorts Todessern getötet.

Harry schluckte seine Tränen runter, denn er wollte nicht schon wieder weinen. Die ganzen Ferien über hatte er geweint. Klar er hatte natürlich noch seine Freunde und die waren ihm auch sehr wichtig und diese waren auch für ihn da, aber Sirius war einfach was anderes gewesen. Ihm konnte Harry wirklich alles anvertrauen und mit ihm konnte er über alles reden, ohne dass es ihm vielleicht unangenehm war, er sich komisch vorkam oder Angst hatte drüber zu reden. Sirius hatte immer Verständnis gezeigt und ihm gut zugeredet, was er von seinen besten Freunden manchmal nicht sagen konnte, auch wenn die sich immer große Mühe gaben, für ihn da zu sein. Harry wischte sich über die Augen, denn er konnte seine Tränen halt doch nicht so aufhalten, wie er es sich wünschte.

Es waren noch etwa vier Wochen bis zum Ende der Ferien. Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres hatte Harry wieder versucht mit Dumbledore zu reden, denn er wollte über die Ferien nicht zu den Dursleys, weil er gewusst hatte, was ihn erwartete. Allerdings fand der Direktor, dass es ihm nicht schaden konnte, wenn er zu den Dursleys kam, wegen dem Schutz, halt diese alte Geschichte, die der alte Mann dem Gryffindor immer wieder erklärte. Aber auf seine Frage hin, ob er vielleicht später zu den Weasleys konnte, war der Schulleiter geschickt ausgewichen. Harry war sauer auf Dumbledore und das auch schon, seit Sirius Tod. Der Mann hatte ja fast so getan, als wenn der Tod seines geliebten Paten nicht weiter tragisch war und auch keinen großen Verlust darstellte, weshalb Harry damals im Büro auch so richtig ausgerastet war. Der Schüler fühlte sich einfach nur noch miserabel und er hoffte, dass die letzten vier Wochen schnell herumgingen.

So vergingen also noch ein paar Tage und langsam ging es Harry etwas besser, auch wenn er noch immer Schwach war, alleine dadurch, dass er nichts zu Essen bekam, aber die Rettung war mit einer Eule der Weasleys gekommen, die ihm fast täglich zu Essen geschickt hatte, nachdem Harry einen Hilfebrief an die rothaarige Familie geschickt hatte. Zumindest waren die Gitterstäbe seines Zimmerfensters nicht so eng, dass keine Eule durchpasste, was zum großen Vorteil war und die Dursleys hatten sich nun zumindest entschieden, ihm genügend zu trinken zu geben. Harry wusste, dass wenn die Dursleys davon wussten, dass er zu Essen geschickt bekam, diese ihm den Hals umdrehten. Wo er gerade an seine Verwandten dachte, hörte er plötzlich, wie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufgeschlossen wurde.

Schnell versteckte er das neueste Lunchpaket unter seinem Bett und setzte sich auf seinen unbequemen Stuhl am Schreibtisch zurück. „Junge komm runter und koch das Essen.", wurde er von seiner Tante Petunia Dursley angepflaumt und ohne groß nachzufragen, wieso er wieder raus durfte, sprang Harry von seinem Stuhl, ging runter in die Küche und kümmerte sich um das Essen. Von seinem Cousin und Onkel, die beide vorm Fernseher saßen wurde er ignoriert, was ihm nur Recht war. Harry wollte gerade die Pfanne von der Herdplatte nehmen, als diese ihm aus der Hand glitt und mit samt dem fettigen Inhalt zu Boden viel und den Teppich befleckte. Tante Petunia schrie sauer auf und Vernon Dursley stand auf und trat auf Harry zu. Er packte ihn schmerzhaft an den Haaren.

„Bursche, du bist echt zu nichts zu gebrauchen.", blaffte er den Jungen an, „Ständig machst du etwas falsch und alles kaputt. Ich habe die Schnauze voll. Pack sofort deine Sachen und verschwinde aus dem Haus. Du bist nur unnötige Geldverschwendung. Ich kann nicht begreifen, wie Petunia und ich dich damals aufnehmen konnten und du kleine Mistkröte bist auch noch so undankbar. Wenn du nicht in zehn Minuten das Haus verlassen hast, setzts was." Der dicke Mann schubste ihn in die Türrichtung. Eingeschüchtert durch diesen Wutausbruch lief Harry schnell hoch um seinen Koffer zu holen. Er konnte nicht mehr denken, er wusste nur noch eines, er musste raus hier. Im Grunde war er froh, dass er hier weg konnte und nicht mehr gefangen war, denn er konnte aus dem Hause Dursley keine einzigen schönen Erinnerungen mitnehmen. Trotzdem wunderte er sich über den gleich so heftigen Ausbruch seines Onkels. Aber Harry wollte nicht weiter drüber nachdenken. Er hatte seinen Koffer fertig gebackt, nahm noch seinen Besen und lief runter und aus dem Haus, ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

Die Dursleys saßen alle im Wohnzimmer, als es an der Tür klingelte. Dudley stand als erster auf und lief zur Tür. Nach kurzem kam er wieder. „Dad, da ist so ein verrückter Typ, der nach Harry Potter fragt." Vernon Dursley erhob sich, doch bevor er zur Haustür gehen konnte, trat ein Mann in einem braunen Mantel in das Wohnzimmer. „Guten Abend, Mr. Dursley, guten Abend Mrs. Dursley." „Sie?", Vernon Dursley wurde kreidebleich. „Ja, ich. Haben Sie alles getan, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe?", fragte der Mann den Muggel und fixierte ihn mit seinen Augen. „Ja, natürlich. Wie versprochen, wie haben es diesem Bastard nicht leicht gemacht.", Dursley war ziemlich verunsichert, als er sprach. „Und wo ist Harry jetzt?", fragte der Mann. „Also… auf sein Zimmer.", erklärte Vernon schnell. „Ah gut, ich werde ihn dann abholen, er soll zu den Weasleys." „Ihn… ihn abholen?", kam es stotternd von dem Dursley. „Ja, oder haben sie da ein Problem mit?", der andere Mann sah ihn bedrohlich an. „Nein, natürlich nicht… aber… der Junge… eigentlich… also in Wahrheit ist er abgehauen.", log der dicke Mann dann schnell.

„Abgehauen also?", der andere Mann grinste und sah ihn dann kalt an, „Ich hasse es angelogen zu werden, Dursley. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Sie den Jungen rausgeschmissen haben, ich habe Sie beobachtet." Vernon Dursley wurde immer unsicherer unter de bösen Blicken des bedrohlich wirkenden Zauberers, der den Eindruck eines Irren machte. „Ich sage Ihnen jetzt mal etwas, Dursley. Sie werden den Jungen wieder aufnehmen und weiterhin tun, was ich ihn gesagt habe.", kam es von dem wahnsinnigen Typen. „Und… und warum sollte ich das tun?", Dursley richtete sich nun zu voller Größe auf. Er hatte seinen Mut wieder gefunden, zumindest versteckte er seine Angst nun ganz gut und sah sein Gegenüber provozierend an. „Das ist ein Befehl.", blaffte der Ältere.

„Scheiß auf Ihre Befehle. Wir wollen den Jungen nicht mehr hier haben und egal was Sie sagen oder machen, der Bursche kommt mir nicht mehr ins Haus." Petunia und Dudley starrten das Familienoberhaupt geschockt an. „Vernon.", kam es empört von Petunia, doch der achtete nicht auf sie und starrte diesen wahnsinnigen Mann nur böse an. Egal was der Mann tat oder sagte, Vernon weigerte sich, den Jungen wieder aufzunehmen. Auch für die nächsten Sommerferien wollte der Muggel den jungen Gryffindor nicht mehr aufnehmen. Er machte den Mann so wütend mit seiner Sturheit, dass der sich nur schwer zurückhalten konnte. „Dursley, sie lassen mir keine andere Wahl.", sagte er kalt und er zückte seinen Zauberstab. Vernon wich einige Schritte zurück, Petunia schrie auf und Dudley riss geschockt die Augen auf. Bevor die drei irgendwas tun konnten, flammten drei grüne Lichtblitze hintereinander auf und trafen die drei Dursleys, die wenige Augenblicke später zu Boden sanken. Wütend verließ der Mann das Haus und er beschwor das Tote Mal über dem Haus auf. Zufrieden betrachtete er das Zeichen Voldemorts dort am Himmel und war sich sicher, dass nie jemand drauf kam, dass gerade er der Mörder von vielen Morden war, die er dann hinterher alle Voldemort und in die Schuhe schob.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Hey danke für die Kommentare

**Hey danke für die Kommentare**

**Achtung, dieses Kapitel enthält S/M**

Kapitel 2

„_Harry Potters Zieheltern tot aufgefunden."_ Das waren die Schlagzeilen des heutigen Tages, oder auch: „_Harry Potter verschwunden, was ist mit dem Jungen der lebt oder jetzt tot ist?"_

„_Am letzten Abend wurden Harry Potters Verwandten, die Dursleys Tod aufgefunden. Auroren waren sofort am Unfallort, als das Dunkle Mal am Himmel zu sehen war. ‚Wir vermuten, dass der dunkle Lord persönlich die Morde begonnen hat.', sprach der Auror Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, ‚Ob er den Jungen der lebt entführt hat oder aber seine Leiche versteckt hat, ist noch unklar." _Emotionslos schlug Harry die Zeitung zu und legte sie weg. Ihn kümmerte der Tot der Dursleys nicht im Geringsten. Auch wenn es hart wirkte fand er, dass dies die gerechte Strafe für die drei war. „Tom? Ein Butterbier bitte.", bat er Tom den Wirt, nachdem der Junge die Zeitung ganz zusammengefaltet hatte und in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ. Harry war im Tropfenden Kessel untergekommen und trotzdem standen in fast allen Zeitungen, dass er eventuell entführt oder sogar umgebracht wurde.

Aber sollten die doch alle denken, was sie wollten. Harry hatte einfach die Schnauze voll, dass er immer als der Junge, der lebt gesehen wurde. Warum konnte er nicht einfach Harry sein? Außerdem wunderte es ihn, dass Voldemort scheinbar gerade jetzt einen Angriff auf ihn geplant hatte, denn der dunkle Lord war wahrscheinlich bei den Dursleys gewesen, um ihn, Harry umzubringen. Da hatte er aber Pech gehabt, dass Harry gerade einen Tag zuvor rausgeschmissen wurde. Harry musste schmunzeln, als er an ein Bild von Voldemort dachte, wie der wie Rumpelstilzchen wutschnaubend herum sprang, als er merkte, dass Harry nicht da war. Aber auch hier im Tropfenden Kessel musste Harry eingestehen, konnte er wohl nicht ganz sicher vor Voldemort sein, weil hier jeder ein und ausging und Harry hatte auch schon Leute beobachten können, von denen er wusste, dass diese Todesser waren.

Nun nahm er aber sein neu bestelltes Butterbier von Tom entgegen und beobachtete drei Männer, die jetzt in die Bar traten und zwei davon kamen ihm sofort bekannt vor. Er war froh, dass er hier in einer dunklen Ecke saß, denn er hatte keine Lust auf eine Begegnung mit Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy. Harry beobachtete jedoch den dritten, brünetten Mann in der Runde, der kleiner als die beiden Männer war und irgendwie auch netter wirkte. Er passte, wie der Schüler fand, so gar nicht zwischen die anderen beiden Männer, aber trotzdem schienen die drei sich zu verstehen und die beiden Großen schienen sogar respektvoll gegenüber dem Kleineren. Die drei Neuankömmlinge nahmen sich einen Tisch in der Nähe von Harry und der ließ die drei nicht aus den Augen, denn wenn sie sich nur einmal umdrehten, konnten sie ihn jeder Zeit sehen.

„Was denkst du, wer Potters Verwandten getötet hat?", konnte der Gryffindor seinen alten Zaubertränkemeister leise reden hören, „Auf jeden Fall ist es kein Todesser und schon gar nicht Tom, das hätte er uns gesagt und außerdem hatte er ja auch nicht mehr vor, Potter oder dessen Verwandten Schaden zuzufügen." Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Was sollte das jetzt heißen? Wieso sollte Voldemort ihn nicht mehr töten wollen? Das war ja wohl ein schlechter Scherz. „Wer weiß schon… Dumbledore vielleicht? Oder die Auroren? Potter selbst? Da gibt es viele Möglichkeiten, wer das gewesen sein könnte.", sagte Lucius Malfoy an den Schwarzhaarigen gewandt. „Natürlich. Die Auroren haben nichts Besseres zu tun, Potter und seine Verwandten anzugreifen und welchen Grund sollte Potter haben? Dumbledore ist ein hinterhältiges Arschloch, das stimmt schon, aber ich denke kaum, dass er das Dunkle Mal beschwören würde.", bestritt Snape. Harry hörte aufmerksam und mit gespitzten Ohren zu. Dumbledore, ein hinterhältiges Arschloch? Aber okay, die drei waren Todesser, die konnten den Direktor für so jemanden halten.

„Warum nicht?", fragte nun der blonde Malfoy, „Er tut es halt als Tarnung, auch wenn er die schwarze Magie verabscheut." Nun mischte sich auch der Fremde in der Runde in das Gespräch ein, da er bisher nur schweigend zugehört hatte. Aber auch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore mit der ganzen Sache etwas zu tun hatte, denn der Mann hatte wirklich keinen Grund dazu. „Ich weiß nicht, Lucius. Warum sollte er das tun? Welchen Hintergrund soll die Sache haben?" „Woher soll ich das wissen, ich bin nicht das Oberhaupt der Suppenhühner. Ich finde nur, dass es ihm zuzutrauen ist, so als Antrieb, dass Potter noch mehr Grund hat, Voldemort töten zu wollen.", sagte der Blonde etwas gereizt. „Mag ja sein, dass Dumbledore den Jungen unter Druck stellt, weil der doch der ‚Auserwählte' ist... Bescheuert… aber ich glaube nicht, dass er solche Mittel ergreift, um Harry noch mehr anzutreiben gegen Tom zu kämpfen.", sagte der dritte Mann nur. „Also, was schätzt ihr, wo der Junge jetzt ist?", fragte er dann die beiden anderen Männer, „Ich hoffe doch, ihm ist nichts passiert.", fügte er leise hinzu.

Harry starrte den Mann geschockt an. Hatte er sich verhört oder das eben wirklich von einem Todesser zu zwei seiner Feinde sagen hören? Oder vielleicht gab es noch einen Harry, der ganz zufällig auch den Titel ‚Der Junge der Lebt' besaß und gegen Voldemort kämpfte? Unwahrscheinlich! Snape und Malfoy sahen den anderen Mann an und nickten dann leicht. Sie hatten beide nie ein besonderes Verhältnis zu Potter gehabt, dennoch wünschten die beiden Todesser dem Jungen nichts Schlechtes und da ihr Freund und Mann des dunklen Lords der Vater des Jungen war, waren sie auch dafür, dass sie sich darum kümmerten, den Gryffindor ein anderes Leben zu ermöglichen. Seit Liam wusste, dass Harry Potter sein Sohn war, war es ihm wichtig, den Jungen auf seine Seite zu bekommen. Er wollte die sechzehn Jahre, die er seinen Sohn alleine gelassen hatte nachholen und auch verhindern, dass es eines Tages einen Krieg zwischen Voldemort und dem Schüler gab. Damit hatte er auch über Tom geredet, der erst geschockt gewesen war, dass Harry Potter Liams Sohn war, doch nach einer Zeit hatte er es doch akzeptiert und auch versprochen, den Jungen in Ruhe zu lassen und Liam seinen Segen gegeben, dass der Harrys Vertrauen gewinnen konnte.

Harry war jetzt einfach nur baff, denn er hätte nie auf die Zustimmung von Snape und Malfoy gewettet, dass diese sich Gedanken darüber machten, wie es ihm, Harry wohl jetzt ging. Da kam ihm plötzlich etwas anderes in den Sinn. Vielleicht wussten die drei Männer ja doch, dass er hier war, hinter ihnen saß und jedes einzelne Wort, was sie sprachen, mitbekam. Ja, genau, das war es! Sie hatten ihn bemerkt und sagten das nun alles, um ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Sie wollten ihm zeigen, dass sie ihn eigentlich mochten und lieferten ihn dann hinterher nur beim dunklen Lord ab, der ihn dann einfacher und ohne großen Aufwand ermorden konnte, aber so leicht ließ Harry sich nicht hinters Licht führen.

Die Männer verstummten, da Tom der Wirt ihnen ihre Getränke brachte. Unbemerkt stand Harry nun von seinem Stuhl auf und schlich sich hinter dem Tisch der Männer vorbei in Richtung Treppe, stolperte jedoch und fiel über den nächsten Stuhl, dass es laut krachte und er, die Beine über dem Stuhl liegend, am Boden lag. Geschockt starrte er die drei Todesser an, die ihn alle verwundert und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah, bevor er sich schnell wieder aufrappelte und aus dem Pub verschwand. Snape, Malfoy und Liam sahen ihm überrascht nach. „War das…?" „Potter!", bestätigte Snape auf Liams unausgesprochene Frage. „Lasst uns hinterher.", sagte Lucius und stand auf. „Spinnst du?", fragte ihn Liam, „Dann denkt er wir wollen ihm etwas Böses." „Dann eben getarnt, nur um zu sehen, ob es ihm soweit gut geht und wo er ist. Dann haben wir schon mal einen Anhaltspunkt.", sagte der Blonde leise, denn nach dem Zwischenfall wo Harry gestolpert war, legte sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste auf sie.

Snape nickte zustimmend und sah nun zu Liam. „Komm schon, du willst es doch auch wissen." „Ja okay, ich komme mit.", also standen auch er und Snape auf und auch sie verließen den Pub. Draußen sahen sie sich nach allen Richtungen um, aber Harry war schon längst außer Sichtweite. „So ein Mist.", fluchte Liam laut. „Was soll's.", beschwichtigte Lucius, „Wir wissen wenigstens, dass er noch lebt, am Besten sagen wir es Tom, obwohl, er müsste es eigentlich durch die Verbindung auch spüren." Die anderen Beiden nickten und apparierten zum Manor. Harry trat aus einer kleinen Gasse wieder hervor und sah sich vorsichtig um. Sie waren wirklich disappariert, gut. Aber sie wollten zu Voldemort, der schickte bestimmt noch mehr Todesser um ihn zu suchen. Er musste erst einmal weg hier und so beeilte er sich im Tropfenden Kessel seinen Koffer zu holen und sich davonzumachen.

Riddle Manor

„Tom? TOM?", brüllte Liam gleich drauf los, „Wo bist du?" „Schrei doch nicht so.", sagte Tom, der hinter seinem Geliebten auftauchte, „Ich bin alt, aber nicht taub." „Wer's glaubt… egal, wir haben Harry gesehen.", sagte er zu dem wesentlich größeren und muskulöseren Mann, der Angst und Schrecken in der Zaubererwelt und unter seinen Anhängern verbreitete. Aber bei Liam war das doch etwas anderes, denn da war es meistens Tom, der zu gehorchen hatte. Liam musste leicht schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, aber er ließ sich einfach nicht gerne was sagen. Zwar ließ Tom sich schon gar nicht gerne was sagen, aber sein Verlobter hatte ihn fest im Griff. „Ach? Wirklich?", versuchte Tom für seinen Geliebten interessiert zu klingen, da es ihm egal war, wo Potter war. Hauptsache, dem Jungen ging es gut und auch nur, damit es auch ihm gut ging, denn er fühlte immer, wenn es dem Gryffindor nicht gut ging und dementsprechend sackte auch seine Gesundheit immer mehr ab.

„Ja und es geht ihm gut.", bestätigte Liam Kopf nickend. „Ah… ist doch gut.", sagte Tom, der da jetzt nichts Neues gehört hatte. „Ja, das ist wirklich gut, leider wissen wir jetzt nicht, wo er ist.", erklärte Liam deprimiert, der schon längst bemerkt hatte, dass Tom das gar nicht wirklich interessierte. „Ach? Ich dachte ihr habt ihn gesehen?", kam es verwirrt. „Schon, aber als er uns gesehen hat, ist er abgehauen.", erklärte ihm der Jüngere mit den braunen Augen. „Vor wem? Doch nicht etwa vor euch?", kam es spöttisch. „Doch.", sagte sein Verlobter und runzelte bei dem Grinsen leicht die Stirn. „Er hat euch gesehen und ist also abgehauen?", fasste es der dunkle Lord also noch mal zusammen. „Ja." „Aha… ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln.", Tom zwinkerte. „Können wir an seiner Stelle wohl alle nicht.", sagte Liam jetzt leicht Augen verdrehend. „Wieso denn an seiner Stelle?", kam es neckend von Tom. Liam hob eine Augenbraue. „Weil ich keine Angst vor Sev, Luc und mir habe.", kam es giftig. Tom grinste leicht. „Gerade vor dir sollte man Angst haben." „Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?", kam es herausfordernd. „Oh ja und wie, du wilde Raubkatze." Liam fauchte nur und schlug ihn auf den Arm. „Idiot. Ich glaube dir kein Wort."

Tom zwinkerte ihm nur zu und strich sich über den schmerzenden Arm. „Potter scheint es aber ziemlich gut zu gehen.", sagte er dann auf das alte Thema zurückgreifend, „Ich bin nämlich auch wieder topfit." „Na dann.", kam es nur von dem Kleineren. „Soll ich es dir heute Nacht zeigen, wie fit?", raunte Tom ihm zu. „TOM…", rief Liam aus, während er knallrot anlief, denn immerhin waren Severus und Lucius auch noch da. Doch Angeschrieener grinste nur, wie er es doch liebte, wenn Liam verlegen war. „Idiot.", knurrte der nun und ging weg. Tom verdrehte die Augen. Und wie er es hasste, wenn Liam wütend auf ihn war. Also folgte er ihm schnell. „Hey, Liam warte.", rief der Mann ihm nach. „Nein.", knurrte der nur über den Rücken. „Bitte, es tut mir auch leid." „Ist mir egal.", Liam lief in Richtung Schlafzimmer und Tom war sich irgendwie bewusst, was der Mann vorhatte. Er kannte das schon und es gefiel ihm irgendwie, also folgte er ihm.

Also er in das Schlafzimmer trat, schloss Liam die Tür hinter ihm ab, packte den Größeren am Pullover und drückte ihn gegen die verschlossene Tür. „Soll ich dir mal zeigen, wie sehr du mich fürchten musst?", fragte er kalt und war gar nicht mehr der einfühlsame, nette Liam, der er von außen zu sein schien. „Oh ja…", raunte Tom. Liam sah ihn nun streng an. „Zieh dich aus.", befahl er und Tom befolgte dem sofort und zog sich unter Liams wachsamen Augen nackt aus, wobei er genau wusste, worauf er sich einließ und alleine der Gedanke machte ihn hart. „Runter.", knurrte Liam und deutete auf den Boden. Auch diesem Befehl gehorchte der Größere sofort und er ging runter auf die Knie. Liam musterte ihn mit einem kalten Ausdruck. „Hock dich hin, den Hintern zu mir."

Tom, der durch den kalten Befehlston nur noch heißer wurde hockte sich nun auf allen vieren hin und hielt seinem Verlobten seinen Hintern hin, auf dem noch rote Streifen vom Vorabend zu sehen waren. Er hörte wie Liam sich hinter ihm bewegte und etwas aus dem Schrank holte. Er sah nicht hin, aber wusste genau, was der Jüngere nun wahrscheinlich in der Hand hielt. Da hörte er auch schon ein Surren und ein peitschender Schlag traf seinen nackten Hintern. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz und auch vor Lust auf mehr auf. Immer wieder traf das lange, schmale etwas seinen Hintern und je nachdem wie doll der Schlag ausfiel, erschienen kleinere und größere rötliche Striemen. Als es Liam für genug sah, da er auch keine all zu langen bleibenden Schäden auf dem süßen Hintern wollte, nahm er das Gertenende und rammte er Tom unvorbereitet ins Arschloch. „Na, gefällt dir das ach?", raunte er Tom ins Ohr, der vor Schmerz aufschrie und gleichzeitig aufstöhnte. „Willst du noch mehr, Sklave?", fragte Liam weiter, als der Ältere ihm keine Antwort gab.

„Ja... Herr…", stöhnte Tom leise. „Und willst du noch mehr?" „Ja.", kam die nächste Antwort. „Ja Herr, heißt das." Liam zog die Gerte zurück und stieß sie ihm wieder rein. „Ja… Herr.", keuchte Tom. „Gut…", Liam zog sich aus und stellte sich vor Tom hin. „Los, blas mir einen.", befahl er ihm. Tom beugte sich zu ihm vor und umschloss mit seinen Lippen Liams bereits harten Penis. Der Jüngere stöhnte auf und verkrallte seine Hände in Toms Haare. Nach einer Zeit stieß er auch in dessen Mund. Er rammte sein Glied tief in Toms Hals, bis er dann mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam. Tom gab sich Mühe alles schnell zu schlucken und ließ dann schließlich vom Glied ab. Liam nahm ihm nun die Gerte wieder aus dem Arsch und legte sich ins Bett. „Nacht, Sklave." Tom seufzte doch etwas frustriert, da er nicht zum Höhepunkt gekommen war und erhob sich, um ins Bad zu gehen, wo er sich selbst Befriedigung schaffen wollte.

Liam ahnte es allerdings. „Und wehe, wenn du es dir selber besorgst, dann machen wir das gleich alles noch mal." Tom sah ihn kurz an und ging also nur, um sich seine Zähne zu putzen. Danach ging er zurück und legte ich ins Bett. Liam schien zu schlafen und er schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Aber plötzlich merkte er, wie sich das Bett leicht bewegte und eine Hand über sein Penis rieb. Liam, der sich, während Tom im Bad war, selbst ein wenig zur Hand gegangen war, setzte sich nun auf das harte Glied und ließ ihn nach und nach eindringen, wobei er laut aufstöhnte. Auch Tom konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken und er sah auf zu Liam, der den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen hatte und sich an Toms angewinkelten Beinen abstützte. Dann, als er Toms Männlichkeit ganz in sich hatte, beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn, bevor er flüsterte: „Du dachtest doch nicht etwa, dass es jetzt schon vorbei ist und ich dich vergessen habe, oder?"

Tom lächelte ihn nur an und küsste ihn noch mal. Liam begann nun Tom zu reiten und kurz, nachdem er zum zweiten Mal kam, hatte auch der Ältere seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und ergoss sich in seinem Liebsten, wobei er Liams Namen ausschrie und seinen Rücken durchdrückte. Liam sank erschöpft auf Tom und kuschelte sich zurecht und der legte seine muskulösen Arme um den kleineren Körper und schloss die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Tom.", hauchte Liam doch etwas erschöpft. „Ich liebe dich auch, Liam.", sagte Tom, der noch erschöpfter war als der Kleinere. Sie küssten sich noch mal und Liam war bald eingeschlafen. Tom lag noch eine Weile wach und beobachtete seinen Liebsten, wie er schlief. Er sah einfach zu süß aus und so unschuldig, was er ja irgendwie gar nicht war. Dennoch liebte Tom ihn sehr und auch ihre Sexspielchen die sie ab und zu hatten, genoss er.

**--**


End file.
